It can be problematic to indexably position round cutting inserts in a pocket of an insert holder since it is difficult to distinguish the cutting edges. Cutting tools can thus be provided with an indexing mechanism for indexably positioning the cutting insert in the pocket.
In some such indexing mechanisms, one of the cutting insert and the pocket can include at least one indexing gap (also referred to as a “recess”) and the other one of the cutting insert and the pocket can include at least one indexing latch (also referred to as a “protrusion”). Correct indexable positioning of the cutting insert relative to the pocket is discernable when the at least one indexing latch is located in the at least one indexing gap.
In some such indexing mechanisms, one of the at least one indexing latches and at least one indexing gaps can be located on the bottom of the cutting insert, while the other one of the at least one indexing latches and at least one indexing gaps can be located at a base surface of the pocket. Examples of such cutting inserts are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,858,130 and 9,011,049.
In other such indexing mechanisms, one of the at least one indexing latches and at least one indexing gaps can be located on the periphery of the cutting insert, while the other one of the at least one indexing latches and at least one indexing gaps can be located at a peripheral surface of the pocket. Examples of such cutting inserts are disclosed in, for example, US 2013/330135 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,289,834.